


Mornings With Ianto

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack loves watching Ianto dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings With Ianto

**Author's Note:**

> Written for scarletmorning’s prompt ‘Any, any, he/she dresses in a specific order,’ at fic_promptly.

Jack loves to watch Ianto dressing in the morning; he’s always so _precise_.

Boxers are first, settling them comfortably on his hips. Next it’s the socks, achieved by perching on the edge of his bed. Once they’re on, he walks to the wardrobe, selects a suit and then a coordinating shirt, which he slides off the hanger and slips into almost in a single movement.

Shirt buttoned, bottom to top, the suit trousers are next, tucking in his shirt and smoothing everything so there are no creases. He selects a belt, running it through the loops at his waist and buckling it with quick efficiency, then turns his attention to the colourful array of ties, arranged on a purpose-built rack. He takes his time choosing, considering and discarding several before flipping up his shirt collar and settling the chosen tie around his neck, nimble fingers knotting it with the ease of long practice. Collar straightened, he returns to the bed, once again perching on the edge while he puts on his shoes. 

Back to the wardrobe, and on goes the waistcoat, followed by the jacket, the finishing touch, and there he is; Ianto Jones, Torchwood Archivist, immaculately turned out for another day of work.

To Jack, it’s like a strip-tease in reverse, watching that beautiful, lean body slowly vanish beneath layer after layer of fine fabric, and it’s a show he never tires of. It’s well worth the roll of eyes and exasperated, “Are you staying there all day?” that follows, but then, that’s all part of the familiar routine too.

Smirking, Jack throws back the covers, displaying his own, very naked, body in all its glory. 

“Only if you’ll join me.”

Shaking his head, Ianto makes for the bedroom door.

“I’m going to make breakfast; if you want any, you’d better hurry.”

Yes, mornings with Ianto are Jack’s favourite part of the day.

The End


End file.
